Kaimara oneshots
by zakedahooman
Summary: Cerita oneshots antara Kapten terganteng di Boboiboy dan OC author. Kaizo X OC Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya belongs to Animonsta studio,kecuali OCs ku


"Tahanan sudah berada di selnya,laksamana!"

Amara baru saja kembali dari Planet Junkberg mencari perkakas baru untuk Telekbot,tetapi ia tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan alien buronan TAPOPS.

Alhasil ya... Amara meringkus alien itu dan mendapatkan sebuah power sphera,Mindbot.

"Bagus,Letnan Amara. Sekarang bawa power sphera Mindbot ke fault power sphera"

Perintah Laksamana Tarung

"Siap laksamana!"

Amara berjalan ke fault power sphera sambil bersenandung,tiap member TAPOPS yang berhasil menyelamatkan power sphera apalagi alien buronan TAPOPS diluar misi akan mendapatkan bonus sebagai jasanya,jadi ya... dia menantikan bonus tersebut.

_

Setelah dari fault,dia berjalan menuju kantin karena perutnya sudah meronta minta di isi sejak kembali tadi. Dia berjalan sambil menahan perihnya luka-luka yang di dapatnya dari pertarungan diplanet Junkberg,tetapi karena menurutnya luka-luka tersebut tidak terlalu serius,dia tetap berjalan menuju kantin sambil membayangkan makanan apa yang dihidangkan disana.

Diperjalanan,dia berpapasan dengan Boboiboy,Fang,dan Gopal.

"Halo Pang,Boboiboy,Gopal"

Sapanya dengan ramah

"Halo letnan/Amara"

Boboiboy dan Gopal tetap memanggil Amara dengan pangkatnya walau mereka sudah diberitahu untuk memanggilnya dengan nama saja.

"Sudah ku bilang,panggil saja dengan nama"

Amara terkekeh begitu pula para lelaki,Fang lalu menyadari poni Amara tidak dijepit seperti biasa.

"Tumben tidak dijepit"

Celetuk Fang sambil menunjuk poninya

"Ahaha... Ganti style lah sekali-kali"

Amara tertawa awkward,mata Fang mengamati jidat Amara dan menyadari ada bercak darah,dia terkejut dan menyingkap dahinya. Benar saja,ada luka kering yang belum terobati di dahi Amara,seperti baru saja terbentur benda keras.

"Kenapa tidak ke dokter dulu?!"

Tanya Fang dengan nada khawatir.

Amara menepis tangan Fang dan menyisir poninya dengan kedua tangannya hingga menutupi luka tersebut.

"Cuma luka bentur,aku mau makan dulu baru ke dokter"

Muka Boboiboy dan Gopal mulai menggambarkan kekhawatiran,mereka menanyakan kepadanya 101 pertanyaan tentang lukanya.

Fang dan teman-temannya terus membujuk Amara untuk periksa ke dokter terlebih dahulu,bahkan bersedia untuk menemaninya,tetapi Amara terus meyakinkan mereka kalau dia tidak apa-apa.

"Tenang,yang begini udah biasa"

Akhirnya mereka menyerah dan membiarkan Amara pergi ke kantin... nggak menyerah beneran sih,mereka malah melihatnya sebagai kesempatan emas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,kita gunakan kartu as kita"

_

Amara sampai dikantin,ia mengambil traynya dan memilih makanannya,lalu berjalan menuju meja kosong.

Baru menaruh tray makanannya,sebuah tangan menahan bahu kanannya,ia menoleh dan melihat orang yang sangaaat familiar.

"Ah,halo Kaizo"

Muka Amara langsung asam,Kaizo adalah orang terakhir yang dia ingin temui,karena dia selalu menyuruhnya untuk bersegera ke dokter kalau dirinya terluka,dan Amara tidak pernah menang darinya.

Masih memegang bahu Amara,Kaizo menyadari luka Amara yang adiknya beritahu.

"Sudah kubilang kalau terluka tuh langsung ke klinik,bukan ke kantin"

Ucapnya dengan nada tegas.

Amara melepaskan tangan Kaizo dari pundaknya dan duduk.

"Nanti aku kesana,lapar"

Baru Amara akan mengambil kentang gorengnya,Kaizo merebut tray makanannya

"Hey!"

Amara marah ketika melihat traynya beralih ke tangan Kaizo,uratnya mulai timbul dipelipis.

"Klinik dulu baru makan"

Amara cemberut mendengar jawaban Kaizo yang datar. Ia berusaha merebut kembali makanannya tetapi tidak berhasil juga.

**GRUUUK**

"Ayolaah,biarkan aku makan dulu~"

Berbunyinya perut Amara membuatnya merengek meminta belas kasih Kaizo,kesabaran Kaizo mulai menipis hingga akhirnya dia menaruh tray makanan Amara ke meja sebelah dan menarik Amara keluar dari kantin.

"Ayo ikut aku!"

"Hueeeeng~"

Tiga Alien mop yang duduk di meja sebelah hanya bisa sweatdrop menyaksikan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Mop mop mop! (_Makanan tambahan!)_"

_

Kaizo terus menyeret Amara ke dokter dengan memegangi pergelangan tangan kirinya supaya dia tidak kabur, tetapi Amara yang biasanya penurut,merengek minta balik lagi ke kantin karena kelaparan... Mohon maklumi,orang lapar.

"Biarkan aku balik lagi kesana dan mengambil kentangnyaaa"

Rengekkan Amara membuat urat kesabaran Kaizo mulai rentang dan akhirnya putus.

Urat timbul di pelipis Kaizo.

"Kau ini..."

**BRAK****!!**

Kaizo mendorong Amara ke dinding disampingnya dan memegangi kedua bahunya,menahan Amara ditempat dan memaksa mata merah maroon Amara untuk menatap mata merah crimsonnya.

"Dengar ya,kalau luka itu sampai terinfeksi dan kau tidak bisa menjalankan misi,tim akan kekurangan orang dan aku yang repot. Sebagai seorang strategist,seharusnya kau mengerti soal itu,paham?"

Amara menelan ludahnya melihat tatapan mata yang Kaizo berikan,ia memilih untuk mengangguk daripada mendapat masalah.

"Kalau begitu diam dan ikut aku ke klinik,aku yakin lukamu bukan hanya di dahi"

Kaizo berjalan meninggalkan Amara yang masih terpaku di dinding. Muka Kaizo memanas,berwarna lobak merah.

Sementara Amara blushing memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi,ia menepuk kedua pipinya untuk menyadarkan dirinya dan berlari mengejar partnernya.

"T-tunggu!"

_

Tanpa diketahui keduanya...

Telekbot berada jauh dibelakang kedua humanoid alien tersebut,memotret kejadian kabedon Kaimara menggunakan kamera mini yang ia ciptakan.

"Fufufu... Bocah-bocah itu akan sangat senang~"


End file.
